


Maybe your heart's not that frozen after all

by karlitasirbala



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Petra has definitely seen Frozen, it's canon in my head, jetra goodness, this came out because of the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlitasirbala/pseuds/karlitasirbala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Petra eventually comes to like Frozen and Jane tells her it's okay that she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe your heart's not that frozen after all

**Author's Note:**

> So who loved this week's episode? All the Jetra. All the feels. Especially when Petra was giving birth. Sighhhh

The first time you see Frozen, you scoffed and tsked and basically laughed at how ridiculous the movie actually was. You couldn’t believe that _this_ was considered to be one of the best Disney movies made in a long time. But you had to admit, you caught yourself humming the songs more than once while working away at The Marbella, trying to soothe all the running thoughts in your mind about how not ready you were for the twins. And then eventually the humming persisted but you didn’t know the words because really, why would you want to learn the words? It was just a stupid movie. But then humming wasn’t enough as your thoughts got worse and your feelings for Rafael became a convoluted mess because on the one hand, he was actually there for you when you needed him the most. But other times, he was so far away, his mind on the woman who had his heart, a woman who wasn’t you, that you felt like you were suffocating from the feelings of loneliness and panic that he sometimes made you feel.

So you needed something more which is why there you were, watching Frozen again on your laptop, headphones in and lips moving in tandem with the lyrics. You didn’t hear the knock on the door and the fact that you were so engrossed in the movie didn’t allow you to see Jane slip in quietly, her face a mixture of amusement as she watched you watching whatever it was on your computer. She moved closer to your desk and cleared her throat as loud as she could which made you look up, eyes wide in shock. You quickly pull your headphones out and shut your laptop so fiercely, you’re sure that something must have broken.

“Hi” Jane said with a smirk, her eyes twinkling ever so slightly.

“Hello, Jane” You give her a curt nod and you sit up straighter in your chair, your face falling into its perfect mask of nonchalance and utter boredom, even though on the inside you were definitely freaking out.

“Sorry to interrupt; it seems like you were watching something pretty interesting.”

“I wasn’t.” Such a lie, you think.

“Oh, really? You looked pretty interested.” Jane’s smirk grew and damn it, her eyes seemed to twinkle even more, making them look like shining stars against the dulled background of her life. And wait, what? You definitely should not be thinking so poetically about the woman who should be the bane of your existence. It must be the baby hormones, you think, as you stare at Jane longer than you should. She raises an eyebrow and you remember that she’s waiting for some kind of answer and obviously you can’t tell her the truth because you would die of utter embarrassment. So you clear your throat and look down, shuffling some papers on your desk so you could pretend to look busy and not have to actually meet Jane’s eye.

“I was doing research. On commercials. The Marbella isn’t doing well as you know so we need a gimmick. Something that’ll bring people in. So I was looking at different types of commercials hotels have used in the past, so I know what’s been done. Purely scientific."

“Commercial watching? Scientific?” Damn, that smirk you think as you quickly glance up at Jane.

“Yes. Completely.”

“I thought I heard music. Pretty familiar music, actually.” In that moment, you swear you should have listened to the movie at a much lower volume instead of wanting to immerse yourself in the theatrics because now Jane must know what she was watching. But you know how to act like you didn’t know what she was talking about so that was the route you were going to head down.

“Yes, there was music. A lot of commercials have music. Which is why it probably sounded familiar to you. I need to watch a lot of commercials for my research, Jane. This isn’t easy. Nothing is easy” you say as you feel your thoughts come rushing back through the mental roadblock you constructed while you were watching the movie.

You stand up as quickly as your pregnant body allowed you and you pace slightly, seemingly unaware that Jane was still in the room. “Nothing is easy, Jane. I have to keep the Marbella afloat. Rafael is preoccupied with other things; his priorities aren’t always straight so I have to pick up the slack. And the twins, I…the twins. Oh god, the twins. There’s just so much going on and I can’t…. it gets hard to breathe sometimes. I just want to be able to breathe again” you say the last part quietly, you voice cracking slightly at the end. You feel a hand on the small of your back and you flinch but then you sort of sag and you melt at the feel of the warm hand on your back and you think these freaking baby hormones were making you even more of a mess.

“It’s going to be okay, Petra.” Jane says as the pressure on your back intensifies for a second and damn it, you wanted to believe what she said because she said it so softly, so warmly, that you didn’t think anyone would be able to convey such kindness to you in such a simple phrase. You nod quickly to yourself before moving away from Jane’s touch, your back feeling slightly cold and a slight tug at your heart making you feel much more sad about the fact that you weren’t in physical contact with the woman next to you than you should be.

“Thank you, Jane” you say quietly and you look at her and she gasps slightly for some reason but you don’t know why. She stares at you, really stares at you, and you feel subconscious about that so you square your shoulders and you move back toward your desk.

“So why did you barge into my office, Jane? Was there something you needed to say? Because I don’t have all day, you know.” Your voice is harsher than you intended and you actually cringe at how it sounds but your eyes are on your desk papers once more so you can’t see if your tone had any effect on Jane (but it most certainly did).

“Uh… you know what? Forget it. It wasn’t important.” Her voice sounds small and defeated and you feel suddenly sick which you just chalk up to morning sickness (even though you know you’re just feeding yourself a lie because you hadn’t been sick in a while). You hear her breathing, quietly, almost as if she was afraid to disturb you again before you hear her feet shuffling on the floor, getting farther away as she got closer to the door. The door opens with a click but before Jane leaves she says “You know, you don’t have to ashamed about anything. You’re allowed to like things. Heck, even love things you think you shouldn’t. You’re allowed to have these small moments of happiness, Petra.” With that, the door closes and the tug at your heart increases tenfold, tears welling up slightly in your eyes as your babies start to kick and you feel a warmth in your body that you hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

* * *

 

They’re finally here, you think as you look down at your precious baby girl. All the pain, all the crying, all the cursing at Jane in Czech seemed insignificant as you stare down at the beautiful girl in your arms. It was totally worth it; five minutes of pain for a lifetime of happiness. And then you look over to the woman who said those words so strongly to you, her face warm and soft, and her lips moving as she coos at your other baby girl and everything feels so warm and fuzzy that you think you might faint. Jane’s breathtaking and you want to blurt it out so badly, you could practically taste the words on your tongue.

“She’s beautiful” Jane whispers as she looks over at you and you stare at her, a small grin on your face.

“She is” you say, your words being spoken directly to Jane and you wonder if she knows you’re talking about her by the way she adverts her eyes suddenly and her cheeks darken just a bit. She clears her throat and looks back down at the baby in her arms. “What’s their names?”

“Elsa. And Anna” You say in the most nonchalant way possible. Jane snaps her head back up quickly and her eyes are wide, her face utterly confused but oh so adorable.

“Like from the movie? From Frozen?” You nod your head yes and suddenly, the biggest shit eating grin emerged and her brown eyes twinkled in amusement, and damn it, you saw the stars in her eyes again.

“I knew it” she whispered fiercely, the joy behind realizing she was right about what she thought I was watching a couple of months back coming into full effect. You shrug and you look down at Anna, a small smile gracing your face as your daughter coos quietly.

“Well, you were the one who told me I shouldn’t be ashamed about liking things. About loving things. Things I thought I shouldn’t love.” You look up and you watch her staring at you intently, her chest rising up and down faster than you think it should be at the moment. And then your eyes travel to her lips and you linger there for a second before traveling up to her eyes and the stars there shined so brightly you felt like you were going to go blind.

“I like Frozen. I love Frozen, actually. My daughters are named after two fictional sisters from a silly movie that has its characters break out into random musical numbers. And I love it” you say with a weary laugh, the toll of today’s events finally hitting you full force. And maybe it was the exhaustion kicking in, maybe it was the stars in Jane’s eyes and the small laugh that escapes her lips when you say that, or maybe it was the tug at your heart that always seemed to be around whenever Jane was near that made you say what you said next but in reality, it didn’t matter. Because the next few words were something you couldn’t take back. And you were ready.

“Maybe, I want to like more things. Love more things. Maybe I want….to love you.” A beat passes before Jane shakes her head and is next you in two steps. Her gaze is intense as she looks at you, trying to figure out something that you couldn’t possibly know before she looks down at your lips and then you feel the pressure of something soft against them. You instantly react and you slide your lips against hers, your body feeling all fuzzy and warm again and your head swimming with thoughts of _Jane, Jane, Jane._ You kiss for what seemed a lifetime but it was only a few seconds before Jane moves away, her forehead coming to rest against yours and one of her hands coming to grasp the fine hairs at the back of your neck like they did when you finished giving birth. You hear her chuckle slightly, a low and watery chuckle, and you don’t want to move because your heart feels full and warm and you’re afraid to ruin the moment. She pulls away an inch so she can look at your face once more and your breath hitches in your throat at how beautiful she looks. She smiles then and places her lips on yours once more, sighing a breathy _“finally”_ against your lips and you can’t help but laugh at what she said. This is it, you think. This is what it finally feels like to feel warm. To feel like you’re loved. And you wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
